


Home.

by ashleywellfare



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Dimension Travel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Home, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleywellfare/pseuds/ashleywellfare
Summary: I jump up in my bed, panting hard. What was that? A nightmare of a weird world without magic... How bizarre.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while having an inspo rush, I don't claim myself a writer. Hope you like it!

I jump up in my bed, panting hard. What was that? I feel Julian's unbothered soft breath next my skin. Since we defeated the Devil and moved in together, his sleep has gotten much better, so he didn't even hear me.

Slowly, I get out of his clingy long arms and go to the writing desk, which Julian uses for his working notes most of the time. As I light the candle's stub, I try to catch my breath. 

What was that, again? Such a weird nightmare... How had it started? I was locked in a country, unable to go back to Vesuvia. There was something like a Plague going on, so travelling was impossible. The scenery looked pretty glum, the houses were all the same. The sky, dull and grey, had no sun in sight. And I had this weird... How did they call it? S-sa- a smartphone. I jot down the ridiculous name of the device, trying to remember as many details as possible. I could communicate with people using this... Thing. And I could send letters in seconds because of the thing called the innernet..? It was so strange... Rejoiced, I take it down as well, hoping the scratching of the feather won't wake Julian up. 

They had... They promised to start a war if the plague didn't stop. An odd war... New-clear war? Yes, I heard it very plainly on the big moving picture which I had in my house. The moving picture was called a TV, the thing I remember accurately. It worked because of electricity. Everybody worshiped electricity there, but I didn't get a chance to see that deity. However, they told me it was all because of money. Such a weird sacrifice for a god! At least it was nice enough... 

But all this is not the worst part of the nightmare. I couldn't cast a single spell in this world. I tried to light a candle, to move furniture, to call out for Asra, but it just didn't work. I have never realized how much I am attached to magic. And none of the people around me believed in it! They kept telling me to quit being childish, because magic was a kid thing. I... Oh God, I tried to break a mirror in my bathroom with it, but I couldn't. And I almost... gave up. That's the roughest part. I almost surrendered, almost believed that it was unreal. Good thing I woke up... Now, what was that thing called? A plan- plane? I had to take a plane to Vesuvia, but for some reason I couldn't...

"Dear.. Honey..!"

I feel somebody shaking my shoulder. The voice is oddly familiar. "Honey, wake up! Did you pull an all-nighter?" Julian takes a piece of paper with ink spots from the table. Malak is cawing behind the window, and I feel warm rays of sunshine strolling over my face.

"Electricity.. nuclear... What is this..?" His voice changes, tone becoming more uneased. "Do you feel alright, love?" He touches my forehead, as I finally open my eyes.

"It's.. I couldn't sleep. Just a bad dream." I pull a smile on my face. "You had them all the time before, right?" 

He sighs, squatting down before me, blue eyes filled with worry. "Do you want to talk about it, honey?"

I feel the tickle of magic on my fingertips. I take a deep breath and cast the easiest spell I remember. My own sorcery overflows my body, making me sneeze, and I feel the familiar lightness in my chest. 

"Bless you, darling!" Julian chuckles, relaxing. "I aways loved the way you sneeze. Shall I make breakfast? And while I'm doing it, you better stay in bed until I check up on you, alright?" He caresses my shoulder and gets up, offering me a hand.

I'm home.


End file.
